


Silly Doubts

by AkihitoAyre



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihitoAyre/pseuds/AkihitoAyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud seems to be doubting himself, but sometimes doubts can be silly.<br/>ASGZC implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Doubts

Silly Doubts

ASGZC implied  
Cloud seems to be doubting himself, but sometimes doubts can be silly.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Cloud giggled homourously to himself. It didn't do unnoticed by the four Soldiers in the room.

"What's so funny, Little One?" Genesis asked glancing at the blond cadet.

Cloud shook his head and replied, "Nothing."

Zack looked at him. "Nothing? You laughed Spikey. So it has to be something."

The blond boy shook his head and went back to braiding Sephiroth's hair. The General sat in his chair relaxed with Cloud standing behind it.

Angeal stood up from his spot on the couch next to Genesis. He walked over to Cloud and ruffled his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Angeal asked the youngest of the quintet.

"Nothing." Same answer. What was going on inside the cadet's head.

Sephiroth looked up at the blond. Cloud's blue eyes were stormy. There was some type of turmoil raging inside the blond.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said, gaining the cadet's attention. "What is going on in that mind of yours?"

Cloud smiled sadly at him. He tied off Sephiroth's braid.

He moved around to the front of the chair and was pulled into the man's lap.

Cloud buried his face in Sephiroth's broad chest. He sighed softly as his mind turned a mile a minute.

"It's silly. Nothing else." Cloud said finally. 

"Silly? What's silly?" Genesis asked, confused. What could the blond be thinking?

"This. Us... Me... This is silly. It's stupid." Cloud tried to explain.

"We're silly? How are we silly?" Angeal asked not knowing what the blond's thoughts were. 

"I mean... It's silly how we're together." Cloud said. His thoughts were a mess.

"Angeal. You're kind and gentle. But you're strong, too."

"Genesis. You're quick tempered, but you're compassionate and kind."

"Zack. You're kind and friendly and very funny."

"And Seph. You maybe not good at being social but you're willing to learn how. You're also kind and gentle too."

"Me..." Cloud frowned, not knowing what to say about himself. "I don't know. I'm just a lowly cadet."

Cloud then let out a soft whimper as tears fell down his pale cheeks. 

The four First Class Soldiers looked at each other. Cloud was having doubts about his place in their lives. 

Surprisingly, Sephiroth was the first to speak. His arms tighened around Cloud's body.

"Cloud, YOu've done so many wonderful things. You've changed us."

"You're caring you didn't act like everyone else does about me. You acted like I was another human being." 

"You didn't care about my status as General. You wanted to know the real me."

"Seph's right Cloud." Angeal said. "You're shy, yes, but you're not afraid to speak you're mind. You'r honest too. We love that about you."

Genesis nodded in agreement. "Youre gentle and calm when it is needed. Remember that mission where your Soldier got injured? You patched him up and kept calm. Everyone made it out alive because of you."

"You're kind and have a great smile. You try to make everything better." Zack added.

Cloud looked up at them "This is silly. I shouldn't be doubting myself. I'm sorry." He smiled at his friends.

"Doubting yourself is silly but sometimes you need to be reassured. We all love you." Angeal said smiling.

Cloud smiled back. They were his family and nothing was silly about that. Unless you count the crazy things they do at times.


End file.
